I Do transcript
PandoraX is responsible for this transcription. ---- Episode 6 - Written by: Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse Directed by: Tucker Gates ---- Act 1 - A brunette female in a white tanktop walks down a motel hallway with her back to us. She is holding a shopping bag with a box in her right hand. She opens the door for room 752 and turns slightly, revealing that it is a younger Kate. She enters, and puts the box on the bed. She opens it, showing it contains a wedding veil. Someone knocks on the door. MAN: Police, open the door. KATE: Nervously Um. Everything's alright in here. MAN: Ma'am, we have reason to believe that someone extremely dangerous is in the motel. We're conducting a room-to-room search. KATE: to smile I'm alone, officer. MAN: The person could be holding you at gunpoint, forcing you to say that. Please open the door. KATE: I don't think I should. MAN: Then you have three seconds before I break this door down. One... two... stands by and opens the door right before he says "three", revealing the policeman, Kevin. KEVIN: Hey. Wanna get it on? KATE: Laughing Hell yeah! into his arms ---- - Kate awakens as the cage door clanks. The siren is blaring "Warning", and Sawyer is throwing rocks at the feeding apparatus in his cage. KATE: Hey. SAWYER: Hey yourself. KATE: What are you doing? SAWYER: Throwin' rocks. KATE: Thought you had to pull the lever. SAWYER: I know how to get a damn fish biscuit. KATE: Get me one. SAWYER: Psh. What, you trying to keep me feeling productive? ---- back in Hydra tank with Jack. Ben is entering, and Juliet is already there. JACK: You took these blood tests, made all the notations? nods. How old are the x-rays? JULIET: A week. JACK: Ben The tumor on your spine is borderline inoperable. And at the rate it's growing, that borderline goes away in about one week. BEN: Unemotional Oh. and Juliet exchange a look. JACK: The OR we were in, is that fully equipped? JULIET: Yes. JACK: Anesthesia? Sterile? JULIET: Yes. JACK: You needed to be in surgery yesterday. BEN: Alright, then. Whatever you need, it's yours. I'm ready. JACK: Laughing No, I think you misunderstood me. I didn't say I was gonna do it. I just wanted you to understand how you're gonna die. laugh You think I believe you people? You think I trust you? That I'm just going to do the surgery, and HOPE that you let me go?! JULIET: Jack! JACK: notebook at her face, behind partition No, don't! three exchange tense looks. BEN: Well, Jack. I'm very disappointed in your decision. JACK: Well, Ben. At least you won't have to be disappointed for very long. Act 2 of police uniform on bed. Pan to Kevin and Kate, who are in half-naked in bed together embracing one another peacefully and happily. KATE: You shouldn't have come here. KEVIN: Yeah, you're right. I've made a huge mistake, and I'm just full of regret right now. KATE: Smiling Seriously. It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. KEVIN: It's bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding. You, my friend, are naked. laughs and hugs him tightly. Shot of wedding dress in cover, hanging in bathroom. KEVIN: Have you tried it on? KATE: I had to hold my breath to get the claspy things to clasp. So, I'm waiting for the very last minute. KEVIN: Well, it's about twelve hours, right? Might wanna get clasping. falls silent. Kevin strokes her hair. KEVIN: Hey. I know its... it's been fast. But this is right. I know it's real. And I love you, Monica. KATE: I love you too, Kevin. kiss. ---- - Back to cages, Pickett is walking by. PICKETT: Time for work. Kate's cage KATE: What about him? to Sawyer PICKETT: He's got the day off. KATE: Well, if he's not working, neither am I. PICKETT: Oh, you're not, huh? SAWYER: Go, Freckles. Man wants to give me a day off? Let him give me a day off. KATE: No Sawyer, we're a team. You break the rocks, I haul 'em. PICKETT: Irritated Alright. Fine. leads Kate out, and Pickett opens Sawyer's cage. PICKETT: Sarcastically Lord knows I wouldn't want to break up the team. gives him a look as he walks by. ---- on main island, Desmond covers up Eko's deceased body with a sheet. Locke picks up Eko's cross and looks at it, then takes it in his hand. NIKKI: What happened to him? LOCKE: Must have been an animal. Maybe one of the bears. NIKKI: Are we gonna carry him back? LOCKE: No. We're gonna bury him here. DESMOND: Are we? LOCKE: The people back in camp... there's just been a few too many funerals lately. Nobody needs to see him like this. I'll slip back to the beach and get a couple of shovels. SAYID: I'll come with you. LOCKE: No I'll be back in an hour. SAYID: voice It's not safe to go alone, John! LOCKE: I appreciate your concern. starts walking off by himself. Sayid picks up his bag and starts following him without asking. ---- and Sayid walk through the jungle. SAYID: So, what killed Eko? LOCKE: to drink out of water bottle Folks back at the beach call it "the Monster". I don't really have a name for it. You don't believe in monsters? SAYID: I believe in what I can see. But obviously you have. So, why don't you tell me what you think it is? LOCKE: Might be what brought us here. SAYID: So, you think that this Monster decided that Eko was meant to die? LOCKE: I believe that Eko died for a reason. I just don't know what it is yet. SAYID: That's why you lied? We're not headed back to the camp, are we, John? LOCKE: Sure we are. Just need to take a little detour first. off again ---- Hydra work site, Kate is piling firewood on a fire, walking back to Sawyer. Suddenly, the loudspeaker blares, "WARNING. Compound breach." PICKETT: over walkie Where is she?! Someone's on the grid. I want him on the ground at Sawyer, her, too at Kate. If he moves, you shoot him! and Kate are held at gunpoint and thrown on the ground. PICKETT: walkie Yeah, they're here. The doctor get out again? unintelligible reply You sure? Well, does he know? How the hell did she get over here?! one of the Other guards is hit by something. Alex comes running up out of nowhere with a slingshot and starts pelting the Others with stones. ALEX: Sawyer and Kate Come on! Get up! Go! PICKETT: Alex! Alex! turns around with her slingshot pulled back, but is confronted by Pickett holding her at gunpoint. PICKETT: What the hell do you think you're doing? ALEX: What, you gonna shoot me? PICKETT: You know you're not supposed to be here. So let's just calm down... ALEX: What did you do to him, Danny?! Where is he?! I wanna talk to Ben. PICKETT: Sure, that sounds like a great idea. So why don't we just lower our little sling- ALEX: Hysterically WHERE IS HE?! Tell me! Other man comes up behind her and restrains her. ALEX: Get off of me! PICKETT: Get her out of here. Get her OUT of here! ALEX: Let me go! Kate as she is being dragged away Listen, whatever they say, don't believe them! They're gonna kill your boyfriend just like they killed mine! and Sawyer meet eyes anxiously. Act 3 is at the site breaking rocks with a pick-axe. Pickett is over on the other side, talking to Juliet. PICKETT: I don't understand. It's supposed to be two weeks. JULIET: Our schedule's been moved up. PICKETT: That's an order? JULIET: It's coming from him. PICKETT: It's stupid. JULIET: It's not my call. It's the way it is, Danny. PICKETT: Alright. walks over to Kate. JULIET: Kate I would like you to put this on, and come with me. Please. Kate a hood KATE: You think I'm going to put a hood over my head because you said please? JULIET: No Kate. I think you're going to put a hood over your head because the man standing behind me, the one who's burning a hole in my back? of Pickett That man is going to kill Sawyer. But if you put this on, and you come with me, there's something you can do for us that will save his life. looks back at Sawyer, who is breaking rocks, unaware of conversation. She looks unhappily over and puts the hood over her head. ---- - Kate is wearing a wedding dress in front of the mirror, and looking nervous and lost in thought. There is a knock on the door. KATE: Come in? older lady in a blue dress walks in. SUZANNE: Oh, sweetheart. You're beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. KATE: Smiling How is it out there? SUZANNE: There are a lot of excited policemen. Laughs Don't worry, I've asked them not to shoot their guns in there when you say "I do." KATE: You know, mother-in-laws aren't supposed to be so nice. SUZANNE: Monica, I have something for you. takes out a locket and hands it to Kate. KATE: Suzanne, you shouldn't have. SUZANNE: My mother gave that to me on my wedding day. She told me one day I'd give it to my daughter. But, since I have four boys... here. puts on locket and looks at herself in mirror. KATE: It's perfect. as she is lost in thought. ---- the church, Kevin and Kate grasping hands at altar in front of priest. PRIEST: You know, Kevin's been coming to the church here since he's been about yea high. When I first met you Monica, I was struck by your honesty and devotion to Kevin. When I asked him what he loved most about you, he said "What you see, is what you get." That being said, you've got the rings, vowed your vows, I now pronounce you husband and wife. March starts up and smiling, they kiss one another and then walk down the aisle, hand in hand happily. ---- - Back at Hydra tank, Jack sees the side door open. JULIET: Kate Step. brings in a hooded Kate, and then takes the hood off. Kate and Jack come up to the clear wall that separates them and stare at one another, not speaking. JULIET: I'll give you two some privacy. Leaves JACK: hands against clear partition Hey. You Ok? KATE: Yeah. You? JACK: Yeah, I'm great. holding back emotion Where are they keeping you? KATE: Outside. In a cage. JACK: Sawyer? KATE: He's in a cage, too. They're making us work. JACK: Work? On what? KATE: I dunno what it is, but it's big. We're hauling rocks, and... JACK: Hey. Did they hurt you? starts to cry. JACK: Kate, hey. Hey. It's gonna be alright. KATE: Jack. You have to do it. This thing that they told you, this operation. looks up at the video camera, where a red light is blinking. KATE: She said that if you do it that... JACK: What did they do to you? KATE: Jack... JACK: What did they do to you? KATE: Nothing! JACK: How did they get you to ask me?! What did they offer you?! KATE: Crying Jack, please! Nothing! JACK: Then what are you doing here?! KATE: They're gonna kill Sawyer! down into tears I'm sorry! turns away from partition. KATE: I'm so sorry! But she said that if you do it, and you do it soon, they'll let us go! JACK: And you believe them? KATE: I have to. is silent Jack? Please... JACK: We're done here. KATE: Jack! JACK: out at camera Hey! We're done in here! ---- to Jack's image on television screens in monitoring room, where Ben is watching the whole scene. KATE: screen Jack! I'm sorry! Unintelligible BEN: Get her out of there. KATE: Background Jack! Jack! Please! Act 4 - Kate is walking down a supermarket aisle with a shopping cart. Her cell phone rings. KATE: Hey, you. KEVIN: phone, on other end sitting in uniform in police car in the rain Hey! What's for dinner, gorgeous? KATE: It's taco night. KEVIN: You're making tacos? KATE: Laugh Yes, and you'd better like em. KEVIN: Or what? KATE: Or no dessert. I'm leaving now, I'll be home soon. KEVIN: Love you. KATE: I love you, too. ---- runs out in the rain without an umbrella. She gets in a phone booth. She puts money in and dials a number by heart. She takes a timer out of her bag, sets it, and puts the timer on the phone. On the other end, a phone rings at a desk with Edward Mars. He is in front of a computer screen about to log into the US Marshal's website. MARSHAL: Agent Mars. KATE: It's me. grasps phone receiver mouthpiece and whistles to get someone's attention to start a trace on the phone call. MARSHAL: Well, I'm glad. I realized this morning that it was the Feast of the Assumption and I was feeling bad. How many holy days have come and gone since you last called? I thought you and I were friends? KATE: I don't want to run anymore. MARSHAL: What's his name? is silent Does he know who you are? KATE: Edward, please. I know you don't want to spend the rest of your life chasing me. Please, I love this guy. Just let me go. MARSHAL: I'll tell you what. and the agent doing the trace make eye contact If you can really stay put? Really settle down? Then I'll stop chasing you. is silent But you and I both know that's not gonna happen. timer goes off, and she quickly hangs up. She leans back against the wall of the booth. ---- - Back on Hydra island, Kate is led back to her cage by Juliet. She removes the hood from her head to realize Sawyer's cage is empty. JULIET: Sawyer. You really care about him, huh? KATE: Where is he? JULIET: I'm sorry you weren't able to help us, Kate. is holding Sawyer at gunpoint, and pushing him forward. JULIET: Danny... Pickett knocks Sawyer over the head with his gun violently, pushing him in the cage. JULIET: Danny! locks the cage PICKETT: Right. Sorry, Jules. at Sawyer You got anything you wanna say to your girl? You best say it tonight. gives him a dirty look and stalks off, Juliet following. Sawyer stands up painfully. SAWYER: And how was your day, honey? ---- on main island, Locke is talking over Eko's grave, with Desmond, Sayid, Nikki and Paulo standing in a circle, with heads bowed. LOCKE: When the hatch exploded, your prayer stick fell out of a tree right on top of me. So, Sayid and I came out to get it, because it didn't seem right to bury you without it. I'd like to think you died for a reason, Mr. Eko. I just hope that it's not too long before we find out what the heck it might be. group is silent. Locke bends down with stick and starts banging it into the earth over the grave. LOCKE: Rest in peace, Mr. Eko. Thank you for helping me find my... Locke stops, and focuses on the stick. The camera pans in to focus on the carved line "Lift up your eyes and look North." Locke is thinking silently. ---- at Hydra, Kate and Sawyer are sitting in their respective cages. KATE: I saw Jack. They brought me in to see him. They want him to do surgery on Ben. SAWYER: Who the hell is Ben? KATE: Henry. The guy who brought us in. He's sick. And they say that if he does it, they're gonna let us all go. SAWYER: And you and me are what, bait? KATE: Something like that. SAWYER: At least the doc ain't dumb enough to do it. KATE: I told him he had to. SAWYER: Why the hell would you do something so stupid?! KATE: To save your life! SAWYER: My life don't need saving! KATE: You want to die?! Because that's what's going to happen! Pickett is just waiting for his chance! I've seen him look at you! starts climbing up the bars of her cage to the top. SAWYER: Dammit, Freckles, stay put. KATE: And you know what he's going to do! So don't pretend like you don't care! SAWYER: Get down, Freckles, we've already been through this. KATE: Shut up, James. climbs to top and out through smaller opening. She then walks up to Sawyer's cage. KATE: You don't want Jack to save your life? Then you're gonna save your own. We're getting out of here now. banging on lock with a rock SAWYER: Stop it, dammit, Kate! ignores him and bangs on lock, eventually opening the lock and then opening the cage door. KATE: Go! Get out of here, run! SAWYER: You're out of your cage. Why don't you run, Kate?! Because me? I ain't running, 'cause there ain't no place to go. KATE: What are you talking about? SAWYER: Sigh We ain't on our island. We're on another island, like Alcatraz, couple miles off shore. So unless you're a mermaid, or you got a boat, there ain't no point. KATE: Sawyer in chest When were you planning on telling me this? SAWYER: Whispering Never. KATE: Why not?! Why wouldn't you?! SAWYER: 'Cause I wanted you to believe we had a damn chance. crying, kisses Sawyer passionately. They embrace. SAWYER: What was that for? KATE: I don't know. looks up at him I don't know. share a passionate kiss. Sawyer pins her up against the cage bars, and they start stripping off their clothes. Act 5 - Kate, in an apron, brings food to the kitchen table, where Kevin is reading the newspaper. It's French toast, with a little smiley face made of whipped cream. KEVIN: Very nice. laughs OK, now it's your turn. Look under your placemat. KATE: What did you do? KEVIN: Just look. pulls out an Oceanic Airlines ticket. KATE: What is it? KEVIN: You know that honeymoon I've been promising you for 6 months? You are holding in your hand two tickets to Costa Rica. You got your passport ready, baby? smiles but looks distracted Hey. What's wrong? KATE: Nothing. I just love you so much. takes her hand and pulls her over. KEVIN: C'mere. hug ---- leaves for work in a police car that says MIAMI DADE POLICE. Kate stands in the doorway and waves goodbye. ---- - Back in Kate's cage, she and Sawyer are embraced and laying peacefully. SAWYER: Lemme ask you something, Freckles. When Blockhead was beating on me, and you said "I love you." That was just... to get him to stop, right? is silent as Sawyer strokes her hair. She kisses him without a word, and then lays down on his chest. SAWYER: I love you, too. ---- the Hydra tank, Jack is sleeping alone on the table. He wakens with a start, upon hearing the intercom crackling. He walks up to it and tries to use it. JACK: Who is this? Hello? Hello! FEMALE VOICE: Try... the door. walks over and pushes on the lever, which opens the door. He peeks out cautiously and walks out in the hallway. He carefully looks in various rooms. Past the first door he opens, he sees the video surveillance room and all the television screens, showing different areas of the Hydra. He looks in the closet, and sees the arsenal of guns and rifles there. He takes a pistol out and checks that it is loaded, and then walks out to the room with the screens. He focuses on one screen, where he sees Kate and Sawyer laying together in the same cage, kissing and embracing one another. Jack looks surprised and looks down, not knowing what to think, then fixates on the screen. Ben sneaks up behind him. BEN: If it helps, I was surprised, too. swings around and points the gun in his face. BEN: If I were a betting man, I would have picked her and you. JACK: Shut up. BEN: Well. I suppose this would be the proverbial nail in my coffin, wouldn't it. JACK: Pause Tomorrow. BEN: Sorry? JACK: Tomorrow morning. First thing. And everything I mentioned before. The instruments. The anesthesia. And someone who can hold a damn clamp. BEN: Yes. Of course. JACK: I'll get it out, your tumor. And I'll keep you alive. But I need your word. I need what you promised me before. I need to get the hell off this island. BEN: Done. Act 6 and Kate are asleep in each other's arms in the cage. ---- - Kate is back in her house, looks like she's been crying. She looks down at a pregnancy test, which reads with a single line (not pregnant). She starts crying and sits down. ---- is sitting at his desk at the computer. Kate comes in with two glasses of lemonade. KATE: Whatcha workin' on? KEVIN: Just finishing some IRs, and that fugitive recovery in Tampa. Being a cop is just endless paperwork. hands him a glass of lemonade, and he drinks Thank you, sweetie. KATE: What if I told you I was a fugitive? is speechless What if I told you I was on the run for blowing up my father, and it was only a matter of time before you found out? KEVIN: This isn't funny. KATE: Crying It's not a joke. I almost had a baby, Kevin. Me, a baby! I can't do this! Taco night?! I don't do taco night! KEVIN: Ok, calm down, Monica... KATE: My name's not Monica! Pause I love you. But I can't stay. to walk away KEVIN: Whoah, hey... gets up to follow her, and then starts to get light-headed and sways. KATE: Kev... KEVIN: Something's wrong with me. KATE: I drugged you. KEVIN: You what? KATE: I had to. Otherwise they will think you knew. People are going to be asking a lot of questions and I didn't want you to lose your job. KEVIN: Wait... starts to move forward and then falls to the floor unconscious KATE: No, Ke-- cries and takes the locket out of her pocket. She places it in Kevin's hand and kisses him on the lips, then walks away. ---- - Back at the Hydra operating room, Jack and Juliet are in sterile gowns and masks, scrubbing in for surgery. X-rays are to the side. JACK: This is going to be a very tricky procedure. If I tell you to do something, I need you to do it then and there, no questions asked. JULIET: You may find this very hard to believe, but I've always been very good at just following orders. JACK: Is that a yes? JULIET: Yes. JACK: Good. Let's go. two enter the OR, where Ben is on the stretcher, face down, already prepped for surgery. Jack gloves up. Besides Juliet, there are at least two other Others in sterile gowns assisting in the OR. BEN: Do you get nervous? Before you do surgery? JACK: I used to. Not anymore, no. BEN: Whatever happens, everything will be very different, won't it? JACK: No doubt about it. BEN: Juliet. Did Alex ask about me? JULIET: No. We took her home last night. I don't know where she is now. BEN: Well, see you on the other side. head down I'm ready. JACK: I need you to count down from twenty. BEN: 20, 19... drifts off from anesthesia at "18" JACK: Scalpel. hands him the scalpel and he starts cutting. Pickett is up a tier in observation, watching. PICKETT: Let's go. off with a man JASON: Ben's just gone into surgery. PICKETT: Ben just put his life in the hands of one of them! Shephard wasn't even on Jacob's list. ---- cages, it is raining. Kate sees Pickett and Jason approach and tries to wake up Sawyer. KATE: Sawyer. PICKETT: Well, well, well. Look who got out of her cage. You shoulda run when you had the chance. Let's go, James. KATE: Don't, please! You don't have to do this. Sawyer PICKETT: He's coming with me, and there's nothing you can do about it! Step away! ---- at OR, Jack is in surgery and has opened up Ben's back. JACK: Hand me another hemostat. clamps a vessel Swab again. assists Ivan turns, Jack takes the scalpel and makes a deliberate incision in Ben's back. Immediately, the heart monitor beeps faster as Ben's pulse increases. JULIET: What happened? Is he Ok? IVAN: His blood pressure's dropping. Should he be bleeding like that? JACK: Nope, no, he shouldn't. elbows Ivan in the face, and he goes crashing into a small table. Tom watches from the above observation deck, speechless. JACK: Juliet Back away from the table. JULIET: Jack... JACK: Back away from the table! Now! steps away. Tom is still watching, shocked. Jack pulls down his mask and walks up to meet eyes with Tom. JACK: Can you hear me in there? TOM: Yeah. JACK: Good. I just made a small incision in Ben's kidney sac. Now, if I don't stitch that back up in the next hour, he's dead. Now get in here, and bring that walkie-talkie! ---- at cages, Sawyer is trying to get Kate to pull away from him. PICKETT: Step away! punches out the man with him and grabs Pickett's hand with the gun. There's a scuffle, and Sawyer ends up with Pickett's gun pointed at Pickett, but Kate has been overtaken by Jason. PICKETT: You let go, or I do her too! looks over at Kate, who is helpless, pinned at gunpoint up against the cage bars by the second Other man. PICKETT: Let go! KATE: Don't you let go! Don't you think about it, Sawyer, you fight! No! Sawyer, NO!! lets go and lets Pickett have the upper hand. He is pushed face-first into the cage bars, and Pickett holds the gun to his head. KATE: No, NO!! Sawyer, PLEASE! You get your hands off of him! PICKETT: Get on your knees! Sawyer to his knees KATE: Please!! I'll do anything you want! PICKETT: I want you to watch! SAWYER: Close your eyes, Freckles. KATE: Stand up! SAWYER: Close your eyes! closes his eyes, as Pickett prepares to shoot him execution style. KATE: NO! NO! NO! PICKETT: This is for Colleen. You son-of-a-bitch! is crying in the pouring rain, and Sawyer looks away, waiting for the bullet. Suddenly, Pickett's walkie starts crackling. TOM: walkie Danny, you there? Pick it up. Pick it up, Danny. Pick it up, dammit! PICKETT: I'm here, WHAT?! TOM: Are you anywhere near the cages? PICKETT: Yeah, you could say that. TOM: Give your walkie to Kate. PICKETT: Now why the hell would I do that? TOM: at Hydra, making eye contact with Jack, who is standing over Ben menacingly Because if you don't, the doctor's gonna let Ben die! PICKETT: What are you talkin' about? What's that beeping? TOM: Just hand her the damn walkie, Danny! pauses on other end Do it. Just do it now! stands with gun in right hand pointed at Sawyer, and walkie in left hand, trying to decide. He hands the walkie to Kate. PICKETT: Jason Let go of her. KATE: Jack? Jack! JACK: Kate? You have about an hour headstart before they come after you. KATE: Where are you? Where are you? JACK: You remember what I told you on the beach? The day of the crash. You remember what story I told you when you were stitching me up? is silent on other end DO YOU REMEMBER IT?! KATE: Crying YES! Yes, I remember! JACK: When you get safe, you radio me, and you tell that story. KATE: Jack, please. JACK: If I don't get a call from you in the next hour, I'm going to know something went wrong, and to Tom HE DIES! KATE: I can't leave without you! JACK: Yes, you are. Go! KATE: Jack! I can't! JACK: Go, now! KATE: I can't! JACK: Kate, dammit, RUN! Category:Season 3